A Curious Sensation
by AndrogenGirl
Summary: This story is being moved to a different account soon! Check Profile regularly for update on new account.


I felt his felt his presence again. Same time as yesterday and the day before that and all of the days previous for years, aside from the times he was away on some secretive mission. My fellow Stormtroopers could gossip and say what they wanted but there were some things to be admired about Kylo Ren. His power, most obviously. I was not particularly interested in wielding the Force myself, but it wasn't uncommon for people to fantasize about the wonders and possibilities of possessing power such as his. I'd also add that there was something impressive about his attitude that was... special. The man was quite unstable, yes, but his mental state was an intriguing combination of fury and guile that sent my comrades scattering whenever he neared and even the Great General Hux paled when he put his obsidian gaze on him. Then there was his schedule. Or was 'dedication' a better term? As sporadic and unpredictable as his moods could be at any given time, Kylo Ren stomped his way down this corridor of Starkiller Base every evening he was able, at the exact same time, on his way to his own quarters. It was such a regular and timely occurrence that, oddly, I had come to find it soothing. The _ **thump thump thump**_ of his furious boots against the cold metal hall outside was a part of me now. A familiar sound that thrummed through me just before bed, the closest thing to a lullaby I have ever known.

I sat in my personal quarters at the double desk I had claimed for myself. My late bunkmate, FL-2224, had died 6 months ago in a practice accident and since no one had been sent to take her place I'd moved her desk beside mine against the wall beside the front door. Upon it I placed all of my armor each evening, and other tinkering mechanisms I was permitted to keep on one side, and the other was reserved for my nightly ritual. Taking apart every piece of my blaster for inspection and cleaning.

I missed my roommate. Flo had been reckless and greedy in the end and it had caused her to fail, but having another human to return to each night had been comforting. Thus, the familiar angry footfalls of the Lord Commander had become vastly more important to me. They were the only thing that soothed me anymore and they approached now as I was finishing the final pieces of my blaster, right on time.

 _ **Thump, thump.**_ I clicked small pieces back into place. _**Thump, thump.**_ Everything in its rightful position, snapping together to the beat of his stride. _**Thump, thump.**_ Everything back in order, everything right.

 _ **Thump.**_

I hesitated with the final piece when something occurred that had never happened before. The boots fell suddenly silent. Stopped in their tracks outside of my door. Brows furrowed in surprise, I set my tools and pieces down to listen. Nothing but complete silence. I rose slowly and came to the threshold of the entrance and still there was nothing.

 _Had he continued on? Had he entered another room in the hall? Had the blow to my temple In combat training today damaged my hearing?_

Boldly, I pressed a tanned ear to the door and listened. My stomach did a strange little flip-flop, not entirely born of fear, when soft mechanical breathing filtered to me, hushing in and out on the other side of the door. He was standing there, probably only a few feet away from me. My gut roiled with the strangest tickling sensation as the footfalls began again, only this time approaching my door, not continuing down the hall. Slowly and softly they crept closer until I felt strangely like I could feel him. Not in the regular sense. More like seeing him without 'seeing'. I felt as if I knew the way he stood beyond the door. Tall frame towering, broad shoulders hunched in concentration, head turned to mirror mine as he listened. It was a peculiar feeling and without thinking I leaned in against the door and placed my hand upon the surface for support. I felt him raise a hand as well, as foreign and impossible as that was, and place it against the space where mine was on the other side. My stomach flipped again as I wondered what would happen next.

 _Would he stay there? Would he enter the room? Would the crimson blade of his lightsaber come blazing through the door to end me?_

Abruptly he turned and strode down the hall toward the upper wing and his quarters. Curiosity getting the better of me and my place as a lowly trooper forgotten in the haze of the strange moment, I hit the keypad beside my door. It swooshed open and I stepped into the hall, only realizing after I left the room to stand staring after him that I was dressed in only the black bodysuit of my armor and was missing my helmet. A state of undress wholly frowned upon and against regulation, especially in the presence of a superior, not to mention the Lord Commander.

He paused at the end of the hall just before rounding the corner and I froze as he cocked his masked head to the side in and unsettlingly reptilian sort of way. There was no one in the hall aside from us, which was a normal occurrence when he made his way through the base as everyone knew to keep out of his way, and the silence was deafening. He pivoted, his long robes flailing with the quick movement, and the darkness of his masked gaze fell upon me.

I was filled with intense emotion all over again. Some of it fear, but most of it was elation, pure excitement. He was looking at me, straight at me. I was not dead or dying, he had made no move to inflict his famous force abilities upon me. He only stared.

 _What next?_ I thought. _Would he approach me? Would he speak to me? Would he kill me?_

He cocked his head to the other side then and suddenly he resumed his course, rounding the corner and disappearing, the _ **thump thump thumps**_ of his boots fading away the farther he ventured.

I rushed back into my quarters then and leaned against the closed door, sliding down to sit on the ground and wonder what the hell had just happened...

 **A/N:**

 **WooHoo! I'm very excited about this story. I have a lot planned for this main character. Not much information on her here in this first chapter as it was meant to be a quick glimpse into a strange, confusing moment for her and Kylo Ren, but just you wait! Badass things ahead!**

 **Shoot me a review and let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
